


pumpkin's fic (that me)

by changbinspuppy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Happy, I Love You, Seo Changbin-centric, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinspuppy/pseuds/changbinspuppy
Summary: tee hee this is my fic. i wuv changbin.
Relationships: pumpkin/changbin
Kudos: 4





	pumpkin's fic (that me)

i am going on waLk. i wuv gO on walk. changbin taking me tO park. i wuv him. wiKe i wUv my wadies. teehee. his dweamy arms hold weash. i chase many creature. keep my changbiN and my waDies safe. :) i see friEnd. he is caRgo. he is good acTually. but tHen. see Enemy. i hate he. it is...Man. mAn so uggo. he very noT changbin. changbin say 괜찮아 강아지. i say ok changbin. i am wearing cuTe outfit. i Really wuv fashion actually. i go homE and take dwink. dewiciouS. changbin pick me up in strong armS. teehee. :)


End file.
